Course après un Rêve
by ptite-ane
Summary: Danser. Rire. Bouger. Courir. Rêver.Un dernier instant de bonheur diffus, de songe ingénus, de jeux d'enfants...C'est tout ce qu'ils voulaient, et ils l'ont eut.


**Course Après un Rêve**

Les lampes éclairaient le jardin d'une lumière purifiée, les violons jouaient d'une manière effrénée, entraînant toujours un peu plus de personnes sur la piste de danse.  
Malgré son dédain pour les fêtes organisées par ces familles nobles, celle-ci lui sembla un peu plus vivante, plus heureuse. Ses amis n'étaient pas là mais il avait quand même envie de sourire, de danser, de laisser son corps s'exprimer, mais surtout de ne pas parler.  
Il se contenait, il ne voulait pas montrer à ses proches qu'il appréciait cette soirée. Il resterait contre ce tilleul.

Son pied tapotait l'herbe fraîche au rythme de la musique, parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter les mains comme si c'était lui qui dirigeait l'orchestre, que celui-ci n'était là que pour exprimer ses émotions.

Puis son regard se fixa sur un bout de tissus léger, bleu comme le ciel au matin, avant que le soleil ne se lève. Il servait de robe à une jeune demoiselle de son âge à peu près. Pas magnifique, mais loin d'être moche. Celle-ci dansait allègrement en compagnie d'un autre garçon, beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle. Son petit frère ? Il n'en savait rien, mais voilà qu'il la fixait, elle, qui exprimait son bonheur en laissant aller ses jambes et ses bras au son des instruments, offrant une délivrance à ses membres, ignorant les gens qu'elle aurait pu déranger. Désormais, il avait l'impression que ce n'était plus l'orchestre qu'il contrôlait mais cette fille.

Pourtant, il arrivait qu'elle ait un mouvement inattendu, un geste qui aurait pu lui paraître incongrue dans une toute autre cérémonie, mais pas ici, pas maintenant, cela ne faisait que l'intéresser un peu plus, comme s'il découvrait un accord, un son.

Soudain la musique s'adoucit, l'inspiration des flûtes prit place et de nombreux danseurs se dirigèrent vers une table où s'étalaient de multiples breuvages.  
Il vit la donzelle pousser son petit compagnon vers le buffet, et au travers de ce court geste un élan d'affection l'envahit : elle lui rappelait sa cousine qui s'occupait de lui lorsqu'il était petit, et l'envie d'être à la place de ce gamin remplissait peu à peu son esprit. Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis qu'il avait demandé, ou plutôt accepté, un geste de tendresse ?

Sa question fut chassée par un regard. Le regard de la fille à la robe bleu. Il y avait bien dix mètres entres eux, et les cavalier étaient nombreux, pourtant il semblait qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, elle, droite, souriant légèrement, ne semblant pas gênée le moins du monde, peut être le trouvait-elle beau…Peut être comprenait-elle ce qu'il ressentait, lui, toujours contre ses tilleuls qui formaient un labyrinthe derrière son dos, sans aucun sentiment de culpabilité, l'observant, sans l'examiner, sans vraiment réfléchir. Il se sentait comme dans un rêve, la musique reprenait un rythme plus soutenu, accélérant de seconde en seconde, il voyait la fille comme si il voyait son âme. Etait-ce réciproque ? Aucun des deux ne semblait contrit, intimidé ou énervé.

Puis elle fit un pas vers lui, un pas qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été aussi enfoncé dans la verdure. Sa marche était légère mais décidée, plus elle avançait plus elle souriait.  
Elle était à son niveau désormais, la mélodie avait prit un ton allègre, presque taquin.  
Il vit sa main s'approcher de la sienne, et la saisir juste entre la paume et le poignet, ce n'était ni agressif, ni doucereux comme ces autres filles qui flirtaient avec lui. A travers elle il voyait les jeux qu'il avait avec ses amis, de provocations amusées, des blagues insensées… Puis elle lui tira le bras, et lui avec, en courant légèrement, pendant une seconde infime.  
Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement redressé, elle était juste à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Toujours souriante. Toujours dans cette robe vaporeuse. Il hésita : elle voulait une ballade ou un jeu ? Puis elle pencha la tête sur le côté et déplaça lentement la jambe vers l'arrière.

A peine avait elle reposée le pied qu'il avait commencé à courir dans sa direction. Ainsi commença une course poursuite au travers du labyrinthe. Peut importait qu'ils étaient presque majeurs, en présence de nombreux sorciers hauts placés ou qu'ils se comportaient comme des vauriens. C'était justement ce sentiment d'être revenu à un âge où rien de tout cela n'importait, pour une dernière escapade de liberté et d'idiotie.

Sa robe limpide virevoltait entre les arbres, attisant l'envie de l'attraper. Il continuait de lui cavaler après, comme s'il courait après un court d'eau afin de le saisir avant qu'il n'arrive à la mer, cette stimulation lui faisant oublier où il se trouvait exactement, pourtant dans son état normal, il aurait su bien mieux qu'elle comment se déplacer dans un tel lieu, il avait acquis un certain nombre d'avantage en orientation aux travers des couloirs de son école.  
Mais tout était différent ici. L'air était pur, l'herbe fraîche, les arbres majestueux et élégants, et au lieu de suivre des robes noires il y avait cette tunique bleue. Il était le maître de leur soirée à eux.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe et elle ne voulait pas le semer.  
Ils jouaient à un jeu dont eux seuls connaissaient les règles, sans même s'être parlé une seule fois. Il avait déjà ressentit un tel engouement durant des sorties interdites avec ses camarades, mais ce sentiment qui envahissait son cœur était plus ingénu, moins malin. La musique les exaltait, la douceur du temps leur permettait de ne pas se fatiguer.

Puis un couloir se fit un peu plus long, au bout il y avait la fille droite, lui tournant le dos.  
Il galopa puis, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne l'attrape, elle tourna, faisant voleter sa robe en ouvrant les bras.

Il fit un léger mouvement de rotation avec la fille dans ses bras à cause de son élan puis s'arrêta. L'orchestre était loin et la musique n'était pas plus forte que la bise, celle-ci n'était pas plus légère que les longs cheveux gonflées et défaits par la course. Il l'observa avec un sourire conquérant, elle gardait une expression enjouée. Peu importe qui avait gagné cette partie, tant qu'ils continuaient de sourire.

Ce n'était pas son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas sa petite amie, elle avait une place bien plus importante mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Et cette place, elle ne la prenait que pour ses courts instants, uniquement pour cette soirée. Le souffle rendu brûlant par la poursuite, le cœur battant sous l'effort, les joues glacées par le vent, le regard profond.

Ils s'embrassèrent.  
Ne pas parler.  
Ne pas se poser de question.  
Juste ressentir des choses oubliées.  
La candeur, la tendresse, le bonheur, la quiétude, la sécurité, l'excitation, l'amour propre, l'autre…  
Rester dans l'œil du cyclone

Ils tentèrent de faire durer le baiser, puisque tout se terminerait ici.

Leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer, leur mains quittèrent les lieux où elles s'étaient logées, puis, après avoir échangé un regard pendant d'une fraction de seconde, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, rejoignirent leur parents et ne se virent plus de la soirée.

En y repensant plus tard, il comprit ce que représentait cette fille à ses yeux : durant cette soirée elle avait été la femme de ses rêves. Il aurait apprécié la croiser à nouveau mais, cela gâcherait-il tout ? Il découvrirait sûrement ses défauts et elle les siens, leur relation ne serait plus aussi purs.

Cependant, l'idée d'avoir une femme comme elle, que d'autres poursuites se fassent dans des jardins, ou n'importe où, d'autres jeux muets, d'autres baisers...Et un petit garçon comme il avait vu, qu'ils aimeraient…un mélange d'eux…Dans ce labyrinthe de phantasme résidait le rêve de Sirius Black.


End file.
